deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mortal Kombat Cybernetic Ninja Battle Royale (BonBooker)
Mortal Kombat Cybernetic Ninja Battle Royale 'is a what if Death Battle coming to you by BonBooker. Description. ''Which Cybernetic Ninja is taking home the gold? Interlude. (cues* Invade- Jim Johnston*) Wiz: The Mortal Kombat Tournament has had many different warriors entering it, like Saurians, Princesses, and Takaratans.... '''Boomstick: Who gives a shit about those guys when he have fucking amazing Cyborgs in it! Like Cyrax, the cybernetic ninja of the Lin Kuei, and Sektor, the cybernetic ninja who is ''also ''a part of the Lin Kuei, and Smoke, who is *sigh* also a part of the Lin Kuei. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to anaylse their weapons, armour and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sektor. Wiz: Throughout the various Mortal Kombat games he was involved in, Sektor has grown into an ever more menacing mechanized warrior. He represents the closest thing to evil a cyborg can be, and combines traits of both a stealthy ninja and a ruthless killing machine fit for modern warfare. Height 1.85M | 6'1'' Weight 136 KG | 300 lbs Model Number LK-9T9 Former Member of the Lin Kuei Tekunin Grandmaster Fighting Styles - Ninjitsu, Kenpo, Sambo Boomstick: In other words, he's an fucking awesome cyborg ninja! Wiz: *sigh* Yes, in other words he is an quote-unquote 'fucking awesome cyborg ninja'. Sektor is packed with ton of weaponry. Boomstick: Like flame throwers and pulse pistols, oh my! And missiles, oh sweet sweet missiles.... Shows a video of Sektor shooting missiles at an opponent. Wiz: But he was not always like this. Originally, he was a highly skilled Lin Kuei assassin, being the son of the grandmaster himself... Boomstick: But one day, he had one of the most bat-shit insane, yet beautiful plans I have ever heard.... Wiz: He turned all his ninjas....into robots.... Boomstick: THIS! Who ever at Midway thought of that, give him all the promotions! WOOOO! Wiz: ANYWAY, the only willing member to become a cyborg was Sektor. And when other ninjas left the Lin-Kuei to avoid the mechanizisation- Boomstick: WAIT! THE LEFT TO AVOID BECOMING A AWESOME ROBO-NINJA? WHY? Wiz: They left to avoid the lost of mind and soul... Boomstick: THOSE HIPPIES! WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT SOME MIND AND SOUL BULL SHIT WHEN YOU ARE LITERALLY A WALKING TANK??!!?!? Wiz: Boomstick, cmon, anyways, as said earlier Sektor has a lot of weapons, including Missiles, Flame Throwers, a cloaking device, a laser pistol and two red pulse blades. Boomstick: You mean lightsabers... Wiz: Boomstick, we've been over this before, they're pull- Boomstick: THEY'RE STILL LIGHTSABERS TO ME DAMMIT! He also ends off his opponents with a brutal fatality, including the likes of the missile strike, the scare crow, and the compactor, which I still question how he keeps that in there. Wiz: However, Sektor is not perfect, a few years after the mechanisation, Sektor went deeper and deeper into insanity... Boomstick: But that hasn't stopped him before, he has defeated Smoke, defeated Hydro, with help from Cyrax, and even formed his own clan the Tekkuin. Even if he is insane, he is still extremely deadly ''Sektor: "You are not leaving until I get all the information I need. Even if I have to beat it out of you. Fight!" '' Cyrax. Smoke. DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion. Next time on DEATH BATTLE! Triva. *The creator was orignally going to include Cyber Sub-Zero in the fight, but was ultimatly left out. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:BonBooker Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years